Divinity Coast (mission)
Objectives * Administer the Test of the Chosen. * Retrieve the Eye of Janthir from Justiciar Hablion in the upper courtyard of Shaemoor. * Deliver the Eye to the coastal city of Loamhurst. * ADDED Cleanse yourself in the Fountain of Truth on the hill to the southeast. * BONUS Find and escort all the chosen to Loamhurst. Walkthrough Primary This mission is fairly straightforward. After a short journey to a village, Justiciar Hablion (A on the map) will tell you to cleanse yourself in a fountain (B on the map). To do so walk right next to the fountain. Speak to Hablion again to receive the Eye of Janthir -- which happens to look a lot like the All-Seeing Eye of God -- and escort it to the village of Loamhurst. The eye will follow the party, alternately hovering above the head of everyone who cleansed themselves. Talk to the Shaemoor Gate Guard (C on the map) to open the city door. Now simply escort the eye to and maneuver it to the shrine (D on the map) to complete the mission. Though it is not required to complete the mission, the eye will "judge" people and reveal any magic that they may have. You can determine whether or not a villager is a chosen by taking the eye close to them. If a villager is NOT knocked down, that villager will join your party as one of the five chosen (see Bonus below). In combat, the eye will also do an AoE knockdown on all nearby foes every few seconds. This can be useful, so make sure to have the eye close to where you're fighting. Tip: To make sure the eye is close to your enemies when fighting, you can have only the tanks of your party cleanse themselves. NOTE: It is sometimes difficult to run this mission with a purely defensive build, as the White Mantle Abbot near to the Fountain of Truth will cast Heal Area, thus healing the Mergoyle Wavebreakers located there. This, in turn, can prevent the Fountain from being 'activated' and subsequently cleansing you. It is therefore advisable to either bring at least a decent amount of damage or to have a back up damage-dealer. NOTE: There is a bug where you can get stuck on lower (3rd) flight of stairs SW of Justiciar Hablion. If this happens, you will end up under the stairs, and unable to move. As of Nov. 2, 2006, the "/stuck" command should be used to get out of such situations. NOTE: It is possible to get a morale boost for each of the merchants you save near the last chosen (5 on the map). Bonus There are five villagers who must be found in order to get the bonus. The numbers below match those on the map. Chosen Villagers: # The first chosen is found in the village where you get the eye. Go around testing all of them until one villager follows you. (This one is often missed)(He can be easily recognized as in party box he appears as an ally) # The second chosen is the villager across the big stone bridge. He will be under attack, so heal him if necessary and kill the monsters fighting him. Once tested, he also will follow you. Saving this chosen also adds the bonus objective to the mission. This Chosen will sometimes not follow you at first, however, if you talk to him repeatedly he will eventually follow you. # The third chosen can be found by taking the leftmost path after crossing the bridge (south). He may or may not be under attack, so move quickly (this is not mentioned in the Prima guide)(he will be attacked if you can already see the bonus in your log, so after killing the tengu attacking the second chosen go to the third chosen first before talking to the second.) # Head back to the main path (from the bridge) and continue west. After a boss fight, the path will split again; take the leftmost fork (you will see Gypsie Ettins). The fourth chosen is past the ettins, move very quickly as this chosen may be under attack and can die very easy when getting beat down by 3 or 4 Ettins. # Continue past the fourth chosen along the path, and it will meet up with the main path again. You will see two merchants and a villager. Make sure the villager stays alive. Saving the merchants near this villager will grant your party a morale bonus. Taking the eye to this villager reveals the fifth and final chosen. After finding all of the chosen, it's undead swamp time. Maneuver yourself through the swamp, taking time to heal the villagers if they become damaged during fights or are suffering from poison. Just inside the village at the end of the mission, talk to Lionguard Minah (6 on the map) to complete the bonus objective. NOTE: The Chosen will stop if an enemy attacks them so be careful when running through enemies as you may end up having to back track to save your villagers. NOTE: The Chosen will also stop if there is an enemy spirit in the area, acting like an enemy. Look at your party menu to see if they are still following you. NOTE: Lionguard Minah will give your party 500 gold and 100 for each villager that you save, distributed evenly to everyone in your group including henchmen. Do NOT take the eye over the shrine before talking to Lionguard Minah, or the mission will end and you won't get the bonus. NOTE: Sometimes there is a bug in the bonus mission where the reward is not promptly triggered by talking to Lionguard Minah. If this occurs, you will need to rerun the mission with a different group as it seems to reoccur repeatedly when using the same party members. Waiting a few moments before walking over to the shrine has been known to eliminate this problem. NOTE: Most of the time it is easier to save the above 'fourth chosen' after saving the 'fifth chosen'. If you go straight instead of taking the left fork as it mentions, by going straight to save the merchants and the 'fifth chosen' it seems to be more successful all around. This also usually makes the Ettins around the 'fourth chosen' not attack him, or they just begin the attack, which makes it a little easier if you find it near impossible to save him fourth as I did. NOTE: A recent update has occurred on this mission- the chosen villagers are now added to your party window once they are on your radar map. This does NOT mean that you have rescued them. Take care to ensure the eye passes over them before moving on. NOTE: In hard mode the chosen die extremely fast particularly the 3rd and 5th chosen if they are under attack running to them quickly and healing/protecting them is almost necessary to complete the bonus. With hero/hench the third chosen is fairly easy to save by flagging the heroes/henches ahead, then moving the player forward, and moving the heroes/henches to the chosen when in radar range. The fourth chosen should always be saved last, which makes it a very easy save since the Ettins won't attack as mentioned above. Creatures NPCs *Human ** Justiciar Rhynnon (Cutscene only) ** Justiciar Taran (Cutscene only) ** 10 Merchant ** 10 Villager ** 15 Lionguard Minah ** 15 Shaemoor Gate Guard ** 15 White Mantle Knight ** 18 Justiciar Hablion ** 12 Coastal Keep Guard ** 12 Justiciar Lashona ** 15 White Mantle Abbot Monsters *Drake ** 18 Lightning Drake ** 20 Grand Drake *Ettin ** 15 Gypsie Ettin *Gargoyle ** 12 Mergoyle Wavebreaker *Human ** 20 Saidra (Cutscene only) *Imp ** 13 Inferno Imp *Plant ** 11 Spined Aloe *Skale ** 11 Bog Skale *Tengu ** 13 Caromi Tengu Brave ** 13 Caromi Tengu Scout *Undead ** 11 Grasping Ghoul ** 16 Hellhound ** 13 Skeleton Ranger ** 12 Skeleton Monk ** 14 Zombie Warlock ** 13 Skeleton Mesmer ** 13 Skeleton Sorcerer Bosses (Skill Captures) *Gargoyle ** 18 Fluum Banzo → Protective Bond (unavailable before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis) ** 18 Gren Waveslosh → Spirit Shackles (unavailable before Blood and Smoke at Ettin's Back) ** 18 Frak Undertow *Tengu ** 18 Sky Quickfeather ***Defensive Stance (unavailable before The Forgotten Ones at Destiny's Gorge) ***Riposte (unavailable before Copperhammer Mines) ** 18 Dyv Cloudclaw ** 18 Glyd Swiftwing *Undead ** 17 Zameel Dirge ** 16 Ghita Bonz ***Concussion Shot (unavailable before The Royal Papers at Fishermen's Haven) ***Edge of Extinction (unavailable before The Lost Princess at Fishermen's Haven) ** 17 Raja Crux → Scourge Healing (unavailable before The Royal Papers at Fishermen's Haven) ** 17 Zukra Cadava ***Animate Bone Minions (unavailable before The Royal Papers at Fishermen's Haven) ***Death Nova (unavailable before Dropping Eaves at Ettin's Back) ** 17 Bija Gravewailer ** 17 Najja Doombringer Dialogues Briefing from Mantle Knight Franklin. Cutscene 1 Cutscene 2 Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Druid's Overlook. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: "A Brother's Fury" from Trader Versai. Notes *When on the plateau of the cleansing fountain, the music temporarily changes to that of the Shiverpeaks. Category:Prophecies_missions